Megaman Trainees Travels: The Releaseing
by BlueStar Sapphire - ProtoZero
Summary: Six new rookies arrive at Maverick HQ to be trained by none other Zero. Can the rookies survive Zero's training tactics? All Characters belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman X Trainees Travels:

The Releasing

Chapter one: The Test

A young boy named Blayne hoped to cliff-to-cliff trying to get his prize. This was training for speed and jumping in a matter of time. The idea of it was to be a test, and he hated that. His sisters and friends have all ready pasted it. The thing that he had to get to the last plat form before time runs out, or if he falls… ether way he fails.

He did not mind the hoping and jumping the problem was that the platforms they jump on move. For which he thought was discerning at first. He's timer was close to half way and the plat forms where being pushed away like they were the same kind of magnets.

He was close to his goal. All he needed to do was touch the plat form before time was out. He leaped for it. Suddenly rocks started to shoot out form all directions.

His hand was close to touch it when his hand was hit by a rock. Thanks to the rocks hitting him he was doing a back flip. Then his foot hit something hard 'Just a rock' he thought, as he was tele-ported back to hunter base. "Darn it! I failed the last test!" Blayne said stomping his foot.

The operators Nana and Aila started giggling. Nana was a female reploid that had the numbers 77 on her breastplate, and had pink hair with a white lock a front. Aila also a female was a blonde with a pink suit.

"What are you two laughing about?" Blayne demand.

A video popped on the screen showing Blayne doing his back flip. Then they stopped it. Aila pointed at his foot in the screen then she said, "You had touched the last plat form, and you think you failed?" Nana chuckled.

"With luck too". Alia said as she checked the time "You have better head to your homeroom, because it is time for you to head in" she said with a smile.

Blayne groaned went out to his homeroom.

As Blayne walking down the hall; a red armored male reploid with long blonde hair passed by and stopped. "Did you pass Blayne?" he asked.

Blayne looked behind him. "Yes, I did, who are you any way?" Blayne replied.

The figure chuckled "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that. I am Zero your new teacher for your group of in training Maverick hunters"

"They have all ready assigned the groups with the teachers?" Blayne asked.

"Yep, It is right there" Zero said.

Blayne looked at the board, it was Zero all right.

"I got to tell my homeroom!" Blayne yelled.

"Wait right there" Zero said. Blayne looked at Zero. Zero gave him a staff in his hand "Don't you want your birthday present from me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ranker

Courtney was making supper with some help of some of her Cell Jr. and Sibamen. The Cell Jr. looked like a kid and has two bugs like wings and shaped heads that look like a little like bug heads. The Sibamen on the other hand are the same size but they look like green cockroaches. "Can you get me the salt?" Courtney asked.

The Cell Jr. did its cute little chickadee then got some sugar. "That's sugar," she said. "Hoop" the Cell Jr. said in its cute voice. Then started to look for the salt.

Courtney laughed at the Cell Jr. After she put the chicken in the oven, she watched Stuart and Braidon play on the gamecube with the Cell Jr. and Sibamen as the crowd. Stuart and Braidon were friends of Blayne. With the three of them together it is hard split them apart. Courtney's twin sister, Whitney came by and asked "Is supper ready yet? I'm starving."

"Hold your horses Whitney it's cooking, it cooking" Courtney said.

Suddenly Blayne came in to the room. "So did you pass this time Blayne?" Whitney asked.

"Yea, with some luck" Blayne.

"Really… finally! How did you do it?"

"My foot "hit" the last platform, it gave the operators a good laugh…"

"Where did you get that staff Blayne? At the weapon store?"

"Zero gave it to me for a-"

"Zero! One of the class A Maverick hunters giving out free weapons! When did that happen, the 21st century?" Courtney said surprised.

"It was a birthday present!" Blayne said.

"Your birthday isn't even a week away!"

Blayne grumbled, he hated it when his sister Courtney was like that. One time he got a spider from the nature area when she seen it, Courtney was screaming to kingdom come. Of course Courtney is scared of spiders.

Braidon came close to Blayne using his X-ray eye to see if he was tricking them.

"Stop" Blayne said pushing him back.

Braidon looked at Courtney "He's not pulling your funny bone Courtney!"

A boy came into the room. "Hey, Blayne I heard you passed and got a weapon from Zero for a birthday present." "Yea, I did Russel." Russel and Blayne are best of friends. Russel almost had the same armor as Blayne, but Blayne was more of the close range fighter. Suddenly they heard squawking from the porch door "the parrot". "Squawk! Mail's here! Squawk! Mails Here! Sqa-" Clang! Blayne smacked the parrot across the face. "We get it 'Squawker" Blayne yelled. "Guy's the weapons are here!"

Courtney opened the box and each one of them got out their weapons. Whitney grinned as she tried out her new buster arm, pistol, and sword. "Now I can rely less on my dagger."

Courtney picks up a sword and a sniper rifle. "These would be fine with me. I've got the weapons that I made."

Braidon grabbed two laser swords and a machine gun. "Alright."

Stuart calmly chose a shield boomerang and a Z-saber. "These two will be perfect!"

Russel pick was a quarterstaff, much like Blayne's.

"So does any one know whose our ranker is?" asked Whitney.

"Oh yeah Zero is." Blayne replied.

"Oh $#!."

"WHITNEY" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry but Zero as our ranker… this is not going to be easy guys."

"Why is that Whitney?" asked Stuart.

"Well hardly any one got a rank because either they chicken out or never came back. Well some came back any way. Jeepers its like we might as well fail."

While Whitney was busy freaking out Zero entered their dorm. "Are you done yet Whitney?" Courtney asked.

"NO."

"Well Zero's behind you."

Whitney slowly turned around sure enough there was Zero."S#!%."

"Aren't you still young to be swearing?" Zero asked.

Whitney clamps both of her hands over her mouth. "Now she shuts up." Remarked Blayne.

"I apologized for my twin Zero. She just really nervous that all." Said Courtney.

"I see, well I might freak her out more. All of you are to meet me over at the nature zone tomorrow at five' o'clock. Oh and that's in the morning. Okay well see you there." With that Zero turned on his heel and left.

"Five in the morning? Ain't that to early" Blayne asked.

"For you it is brother. Whitney you can unclamp your mouth now." Sighed Courtney "Well dinner should be ready."

"He was waiting for us to get our weapons I swear." said Whitney.

"Whitney would you just calm down."

"Zero you do know that there still young" X said.

"Yes I know." Replied Zero.

"And inexperience."

Zero grinned. "Hey Zero! Let me make a deal with you."

Zero turned his head. It was Marino. The pink suited ninja thief. "I bet that if anyone of them survive you and the forest that neither of them will beat the one's I'm ranking." She said smiling.

Zero's grin grew broader. He know that these kids where better than the one's that didn't stand a chance. Zero walked up to the bookshelf and pulled out a fairly thick book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zero's Fun Time

Morning came to the nature zone as a group of kids and two teens walk in. The four kids who are still yawning had settled on the grass. Courtney looks around. "He's late. Some thing else must of come up."

"How can you be so calm sister?" asked Whitney.

"With lots of practice sister. Blayne what are you doing?"

"Well if he is going to get us here this early and then come here late. I figure we should get him back for that." Came the reply.

Courtney and Whitney watch as Blayne gather animal droppings for his prank. "You think he would fall for that?" asked Courtney.

Blayne shrug "Its worth a shot."

Blayne finished setting up the prank a few minutes before Zero walk in. Zero made a face of disgust as a bunch of animal droppings fell on him. Blayne and his friends burst out laughing. Whitney clamps her hands over her mouth trying to stop laughing. Courtney smiled amused that Zero actually falls for the prank.

"Hmmm… Let's see my first impression for this group… You're a bunch of idiot's." Zero said not impressed.

"Why did you come late?" Blayne asked.

"Well a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way."

Everyone growled at Zero. "Aham… lets get started " Zero said " the point of this training is that you have to take a bell from me before the timer hits lunch time if you don't get one when time is up you end up tied to the post. And loose lunch"

"Wait a mellow! How come there are only five bells?" Courtney asked.

Zero smiled "Well that one gets a low rank to start with, but all of you could flunk out too. You can put your weapons to any level including the fighting in a Real battle level."

"That's to dangerous!" Whitney yelled.

"Yea, even when you couldn't doge those animal droppings." Blayne said laughing.

Zero glared at him. "O.K. on start… Ready…Start!" On "start" everyone spread out including Zero, hoping that at least one of them will give him a good fight.

Zero was standing by a river in the nature zone. He couldn't see his students anywhere. He turned his head to the side. Blayne jumped right in front of him. "You and Me! Right now! Fair and square!" he yelled. Zero stared at him hard. "You know compared to the others you a little bit… weird." Zero said.

"Only thing that's weird here is that there's a horse butt at the back of your head!" Blayne said with anger. 'Hmm… horse butt huh?' Zero thought. Blayne watched him carefully, making sure that if he pulled out a weapon, he will pull out his. Zero looked through his pack saying "Hand-to-hand combat, part 1 the physical part."

'He said hand-to-hand combat…then why is he reaching for a weapon?' Blayne thought.

Zero quickly pulled out a book from his pack. "What the?" Blayne yelled surprised.

"What are you waiting for… make your move."

"Why are you reading that book?"

"To see what happens in the story of course"

"That's a romance book!"

"Hmm… no wonder why it's so mushy."

"Arrgggra, your dead!"

Blayne struck first with a hammer fist Zero blocked it well still reading his book. He did the roundhouse kick, Zero ducked, dodging the attack still reading his book, He did a straight punch, and Zero side stepped it and disappeared. 'Where did he go?' Thought Blayne. "Do not let your opponent get behind you.," said Zero behind him and with that Zero poke him in the butt upward, sending him flying toward the water. From their hiding spot Courtney and Whitney made a face of disgust, Zero got their little brother by just poking him in the butt. This is going to take awhile. Blayne jump out of the water, ready to continue his fight with Zero. "You still want to fight? Even after what I did to you?"

The fight continued, with Zero still reading his book. Suddenly Zero broke away and disappeared. Blayne quickly turned around, but Zero wasn't behind him. Spying a flash of light by a tree trunk Blayne went over. The flash was from a bell reflecting in the sun. Blayne smiled, Zero dropped a bell. Racing over Blayne failed to notice a trap which sprung when he step in it. Now hanging up side down in the tree Blayne desperately still tried to grab the bell. Zero appeared and pick up the bell. "When the bait is obvious don't take it" chuckled Zero.

"I get it." Growled Blayne.

"No you don't get it, you think you get, which is not the same as getting it, get it?"

Now my chance thought Courtney as she fired her arrow at the side where Zero has the bells. The arrow caught a bell and landed in the bush. As soon the arrow left the bow Courtney leap out of the tree where she was hiding and dash for the bush. She quickly retrieves the arrow and held up the bell in triumph. "Not bad Courtney." said Zero.

"If Courtney could get one so could I, if I just try hard enough." Braidon said to himself. Quietly Braidon slipped out of his hiding spot, taking out his two laser swords as he sneaks up behind Zero. Swinging his sword Braidon aimed for one of the bells. That sword was block by Zero own sword. "Nice try." Grinned Zero.

The two engaged into a sword fight. Zero again had grabbed his book. Zero also had fun of forcing Braidon into defense. 'Oh great what do I do now?' Thought Braidon grimly as he defends himself. I can't keep this up, I got to get back. Jumping back Braidon dove into the bush. "Had enough Braidon?" asked Zero without looking up from his book.

Whitney smiled 'It's my turn!' she thought as she changes shape. Zero blink, standing in front of him was another Zero. 'One of them can shift-shape. Well lets see if shift-shaping into me will help you.' Thought Zero.

With one of Zero moves Whitney swat the book out of Zero hand. "You don't like that book do you?" asked Zero smiling.

The two of them clashed. 'Whoever this is, can copy moves too.' Thought Zero as he parried the other Zero's sword. Both of them jump back and charged, swinging around the copy Zero grabbed a bell and pulled away. "Sneaky aren't you?" said Zero who not even panting. The other one on the other hand was. "I'm not use to these intense fights yet." Panted Whitney to herself as she disappeared into bush.

During the fight Braidon found Stuart's hiding spot and went to hide by his friend. "This is not going to be easy." Whispered Stuart.

"Took that right out my mouth." Agreed Braidon.

"We have to work together. That our only hope."

"Easier said than done, but we can try."

"We should wait till Whitney is done. We do not want to be killed by accident."

"Yea maybe Zero would be tired."

"Look there done."

"Eeek he's not even tired, and look at Whitney she really huffing."

"Braidon it's now or never."

"All man."

"Braidon."

"It is not nice to talk behind someone's back you know." Said Zero behind them.

"Yikes how did you get behind us?" squeak Braidon.

'Well these two aren't the shift-shaper. It's either Whitney or Russel.' Thought Zero.

"Zero!" Zero looked up it was Blayne doing his Keeyinbo move. "Are you still trying to fight me? And why are you doing using my Keeyinbo move?" Zero asked.

"That's kindergarten Zero, I learned it by when watching you and my sister when you two where fighting each other and also during the fight I cut my self-lose." said Blayne.

'So it is Whitney' Zero thought. This time Blayne fought with his staff, he was being more difficult. After a while Zero got bored, so he did a move that made Blayne bend over. Then he kicked him in the butt… hard. Blayne was sent flying far into another of Zero traps… this time with chains. As Blayne place his hands on his sore bottom, chains covered his body trapping him. Zero smiled "Your hard to teach, did you know that?" he taunted.

Just as he said it, some form of light whiz pass him steeling something of his from his helmet. He checked the back of the helmet 'The bell on my helmet is gone' Zero thought.

Zero turned around seeing the light taking a form of Russel. "Speed of light eh?" Zero said smiling. "That will be helpful for you." Russel returns to his form of light and aiming for Zero. Zero side stepped and Russel crashed in to the bush. Zero looked in that area only to see a puddle of water. 'I get it! A mirror or as close as one can get' Zero thought, 'but how could he make water?' Zero look at the trap that Blayne was in. "Oh, yea I forgot to tell you that's is movement sensing." Blayne looked at Zero, he stops struggling as a smile came on his face, then disappeared from sight. As soon as that happened Zero was hit by something. Zero turned around. "Did you say to not let your enemies get behind you? Good one ranker!" Blayne said. Zero saw Blayne with a bell in his hand. Zero dashed forward. By the speed that Zero was going, Blayne lost the bell. The bell went into the bush, so did Zero. He heard Stuart and Braidon yell in happiness "We got a Bell!"

"Lucky you two, you got the last bell's." Zero said as he got out of the bush. Blayne frowned, no more bells! Zero looked at Blayne "Don't worry Blayne you can still fight me."

"What?"

"This is my favorite part of this training, use anything in your deposal to snatch anything I have from me." Zero said with a grin. Blayne at first looked confused then his smile came back.

"But since you're a natural born fighter I think I should crank it up." Zero said. Blayne once again got confused. Then sees Zero's dark red armor turn black as the night with no Moon where the armor was white was now silver and Zero's long Blonde hair turning white.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training Exercise

Blayne was full with something he hated he didn't know what it was but it was the first time he ever wants to give up on a fight, but he did not want to look like a coward. Zero was more violent then before, and for the whole time he was like that he was smiling like a demon. As they where fighting for some reason Zero was telling him things about Blayne's new weapon. Even from a distance away he was still being attacked. For some reason sometimes he will see energy blasts come from above, Blayne had a hard time dogging for its speed was to fast for him. Suddenly they heard a ringing Blayne looked in the direction. 'The clock was set for lunch time so, it's over for the day!' Thought Blayne. Zero returned to his normal form. "Time's is up."- A smile came to his mouth-"looks like you missed lunch." Blayne's stomach growled. All it took with Zero to tie up Blayne to a post was a few seconds. Everyone except Blayne ate there lunch, tormenting Blayne as they ate. Zero went to Blayne's lunch and rummage through what Blayne was going to have… if he made it. "O.K. I will tell you what your ranks are." Zero said calmly.

"Tell me that when you stop digging into my lunch!" Blayne yelled.

Zero continued to talk. "None of you got the lowest rank. I was also talking to you Blayne."

"You mean we all pass?" asked Stuart.

"That what I said wasn't it?"

"Then why is Blayne tied up?" asked Whitney.

"He just failed to get a bell shift-shaper…. Yes I've figured that out. You and Axl could get along, but I could be wrong."

Courtney turned to look at her twin and stifled a laugh; Whitney cheeks were tinged with red. Lucky for her no one else saw. "All of you made it to rank 'C'." finish Zero "Now take the rest of the day off and rest. I'll see all of you tomorrow at regular time."

Zero left so did Braidon and Stuart, leaving Courtney, Whitney, Blayne and Russel behind in the nature zone. "Whitney did you blush?" asked Blayne.

"No." denied Whitney quickly.

"You did to I saw you, your cheeks were red." Push Courtney.

"Whitney you like Axl." Asked Russel.

"Who wants to know?"

"Us."

"Whitney you denied to quickly. You like him don't you." Said Courtney.

A ting of red appeared on Whitney's cheeks again. "A-HA." Shouted Blayne.

"Well do you wish for some help?" asked Russel.

"Let time do this one Russel." Said Courtney "Come on Whitney lets go riding, Jessie and Escondom would be inching to go."

Whitney nodded and the both of them left. "Lets go over to the training area Russel."

"Ok race you there." agreed Russel "Last one there is a Maverick, who will get their butt kick by Zero and X."

"Hey, no fair your faster then I am." Yelled Blayne, as the two of them ran to the training area.

"So how did it go?" X voiced the question everyone in the room wanted to ask.

"All of them did well." Replied Zero "Well enough to be ranked C."

"They are that good?"

"They are promising."

"We haven't had rooks like that for along time."

"Yes. X how would you feel if you could have an apprentice."

"I don't know Zero."

"You'll do fine X. Of course since it's your first time you would start with one."

"Why?"

"Well Signas and I thought that you could handle one now."

"And Zero couldn't handle all six of them and the rule is that the most you can have is three." Said Signas

"That's wimpy rule"- everyone looked at Axl- "Zero can keep track of all of them can't he?"

Zero chuckled, and then he asked if Alia had any good ranked in-training operators.

"Sure, three of them… why?" Alia asked.

Zero smiled "Training exercise" he said.

"Oh, You haven't done this one in a long time. When do you want them?"

"Just tell me the home room's there in and I will get them… Oh, don't forget to call them... Now."

Corinna put down her commuter, she just finish talking to her trainer Alia. "So who was it?" asked Denise.

"It was Alia."

"What does she want us to do?" Asked Kristy.

"She is giving us heads up that Zero coming." Replied Corinna.

"Why would Zero be coming?" asked Denise.

"I do not know."

Mean while Zero headed down the corridor that led to the girls dorm. 'What would be a good starter for X. Blayne would not be a good one; he would discourage X with his pranks. Russel, Stuart and Braidon are too good for there own good. X would need one that's in between like the twin sisters, but he only allowed working with one so he would have his pick then I'll have the other to work with. Besides it would do them some good to be separated. Braidon and Stuart better be with some reasonable trainer not some moron' thought Zero as he arrived at the girls door. 'Should I knock or walk in… I should knock because they could be changing and then I would "scare" myself.' Zero smirk at his own joke and knocked hard on the girls door. "Who is it?" said one of the girls.

"It's Zero Omega, if you wondering."

"Oh come in then." Said Denise

Zero opened the door and went inside. The room look like any other 14 year olds room would look though a little bit more cleaner. Three computers lined one wall in the main room. Zero went straight to the point of why he was here. "I need at least three navigators for a training exercise for the ones I'm training. All of them you know already and no Corinna I don't have Sam in my group. You will meet them at the training area at regular time. See you there." Zero then turned and left leaving three stunned in training navigators.

~Next Day~

9o clock arrived at the area where six in training hunters were waiting for Zero to arrive. "He is late again." Sighed Courtney looking over at a trap of tinkle me Elmo's that Blayne had set up. "You really think that Zero will fall for another one?"

"Well Zero fell for the first one." Blayne replied.

"He will not fall for this one Blayne."

"I'm still trying."

"Some one is coming." Said Whitney.

The door opened and the tickle me Elmo's fell to the floor laughing. "BLAYNE!" yelled 'three navigators.'

"Corinna, Denise, Kristy what are you guys doing here?" asked Whitney surprised.

"Zero sent us here." Answered an equally stunned Corinna.

"Aaaahhh man, you guys set off the trap meant for Zero." Whined Blayne.

"Well sorrrry Blayne." Said Corinna

Blayne went to reset his prank. Just as he started to hang them up again Zero appeared behind him. "Setting up a welcome prank for me again Blayne."

Blayne cringed and replied innocently "No I was setting one up for a mean bully that was coming here."

"Can I guess the bully's name? Zero, but you caught the three navigators instead I bet you were disappointed." Grinned Zero "now these three are going to be your navigators for the course that you six would be doing. Now follow me to the transferring room."

Over at the transferring room they met up with Layer and Alia. Layer is Zero's personal navigator. "Now we are going to do an obstacle course I'll go first so you know how to do it. Layer here my navigator is going to navigate me through it. Alia you can pick the teams while me and Layer get everything ready."

"Alright Corinna your with Blayne and Russel. Kristy you would be with Braidon and Stuart. And Denise you could go with Courtney and Whitney." Said Alia.

"So what is the mission or something?" Blayne asked.

"Well the operators tell the hunters what they do in the mission," Alia. "But what Zero wants to do is that the operators have to go with the hunters so that the hunters learn to follow on what to do and just in case to protect the one that's injured so that they can get a reploid out of the battle field and get that reploid repairs. So they can prepare to do two kind missions. Its two missions in one."

Layer began the transfer "All right transferring in one… two…th-"

"Wait! How do we get lunch?" Blayne yelled.

"Transferring now."

The trainees were transferred to the course.

"Why did you ask that question for?" Corinna asked Blayne.

"Last training mission he want us to get a bell before lunch time, I did not get a bell so I did not have lunch, I was tied to a post." Blayne said.

Corinna burst out laughing, "How come you didn't get a bell? Did you have to ask for someone for it? Maybe from a girl?"

Russel glared an icy look at her. "How will you feel when you have to fight Zero with a sore bottom?"

Corinna laughed harder. Blayne also gave her an icy glare "Don't push it female."

"Let's just do the mission O.K. guys?" Russel said.

"All right so what do we do navigator? Invaded that building over their steal some data?" Blayne said satanically pointing at the building near by.

Zero came on Blayne's radio "That's right Blayne" Zero said "but you also have protect your navigator."

"I was only being sarcastic!" Blayne said panicking, then fast as he could he said. "How do we get lunch?"

Zero chuckled. "Be happy th-"

Blayne interrupted him by singing a song "_This little song I wrote, don't worry, be Happy! Do, do, do, dodo, don't worry be Happy!_"

"Shut your trap! Blayne listen up! Be happy that the operators are watching so do your best against enemies like you did to me. And oh, you do get lunch anyway." Zero said with a scowl on his face. Then he linked out.

"All right I'll be defense while you be offense." Blayne said to Russel.

"Why am I offense? Your best at offence!" Russel replied.

"A good defense is a good offense, and a good offense is a good defense!"

As the small team walked to the building they fought some machanoloid's. To Blayne they where 10,000 time's weaker than Zero. He was hoping for enemy's that where at least half or a quarter as strong as Zero. As soon as they where in the building Corinna had some written info on her radio link.

"Finally they gave use info for this!" Corinna mumbled as she read it.

"So all have to do is go to the top floor eh?" Blayne asked. "Let's fly to the top Russel!"

"Last one there is a broken Maverick beaten by Zero!" Russel yelled.

"Will you ever forget that?" Blayne yelled after him.

"Guys, Are you forgetting someone?" Corinna yelled from below.

The two boys groaned as they turned around and looked at each other. "You're carrying her…"

Courtney and Whitney laughed hard as hyenas with a laughing problem as Blayne and Russel carried Corinna.

"Is this Zero's records of the trainee's that passed and failed?" Denise asked.

The other two girls' looked at the screen that Denise was looking at. "Yes that is." answered Whitney.

"How did you know Whitney?" asked Courtney.

"Confession I was bored so I hack into the HQ computers and found this info. That's Why I was nervous when Blayne told us that we have Zero, no one has ever passed aside from X and Axl."

"Well now so are we."

"We should check on how Blayne and his friends are doing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Team Blayne, Russel, Corrina

"Whew… we MADE it! We made it! We made it! That wasn't bad right guys?" Blayne said somewhat happy.

"Blayne give me a break will you?" Russel asked puffing.

"But look there it is!" Blayne said excitedly. "The data we were looking for! Wait a sec! This was too easy! Why did Zero give us a easy mission?"

"Blayne look out!" Russel cried.

"Dragoon Kick!" a harsh voice yelled.

"Wha!"

Blayne barely had time to duck when a foot covered with flames almost knocks his helmet off.

"You where lucky…" grinned the attacker. Their attacker was a reploid cross Dragon, which made him a dragoon.

"That looked like Magma Dragoon's move! Hey, I like to play with fire as well!" Blayne said with a silly smile.

"Blayne be careful remember last time you 'played' with fire?" Russel asked nervously.

"Yea, sure several building's fell down, I got blamed for it… so WHAT?"

"Shut up! And fight Me You maggots! It is hard tell if you had read my mind to tell that I was Magma Dragoon!" the Dragoon reploid yelled.

"O.K. bag of hot air! Bring it ON!" Blayne said stepping forward.

"Blayne don't get cocky!" Russel sighed.

Both Blayne and Magma Dragoon charged at full fire speed.

"Blayne you have better not burn that hole training arena or YOU'RE the one that is going to fix it!" Layer yelled at the top of her lungs. "That had taken us years to make that!"

Zero chuckled while watching Blayne dealing with Magma Dragoon. 'He love's to play with fire? It seems because he look's like a pro compared to Magma dragoon!'

"Huff, huff how this be beaten by a kid! This is not true!" Magma Dragoon grumbled.

"Ptw, what a sissy… how about a contest?" Blayne said.

"A what? You are so small brained!"

"The contest is that who can stand the most ice on their back without yelling out 'it's cold!' is the winner."

"Your one strange kid."

"Thank you for reminding me. Now do you except the challenge?"

"Fine." The two begin the challenge with ten bags of ice on their backs. Russel and Corinna got the ice cold and frozen. They saw that both of them where taking fast small breaths to help themselves out.

"Why did I have to bring up this idea?" Blayne complained to himself.

"We need more ice here. It is melting on their backs." Corinna said.

"Here let me try some thing…" Russel said. Russel looked like he was concreting for a moment. Suddenly two big ice blocks one each as big as their backs laid on Magma Dragoon and Blayne.

"Holy! Why did you have to do that?" Blayne said with his teeth chattering.

"Your such a wimp!" said Magma Dragoon smirking.

"Wimp!" Blayne responded, "You're the one that is going in his head 'Mommy!'"

"You little brat!" "Yahoo, you said that word for the first time around ME!"

Russel and Corinna laughed so hard they could maybe shattered gold. "Let's make those ice blocks a little colder."

Both Magma Dragoon's and Blayne's eyes went wide as sunny side eggs. As they both yelled: "Don't Please!"

Both of them had their Block's of ice more frosty than before. All was silent. For a moment. "That's freezing!"

Happy to hear the scream of victory Blayne used his power of fire; he instantly melted the ice on his back.

I win Magma Dragoon… or should I say… Frozen Dragoon? … …. Or wait… how about nothing!" Blayne made a frozen orb sapped energy ball and shout it at Magma Dragoon. And froze him in an ice skin layer, Blayne had his staff with a Z-saber blade activated on one end of his staff. Blayne dashed at the frozen body soon it was ripped to shattered ice pieces.

"You didn't need to show off Blayne." Russel said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't. I was practice my speed at my slicing." Blayne said confused.

"Guys, we need the Data!" Corinna yelled. Blayne grabbed the Data. Once Blayne touched the Data they where transferred.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Denise and Twins Team

Zero saw the three transfers out. Then he went to a microphone and told Courtney, Whitney, and Denise to go to the transfer. "So we have to get some data huh." Asked Whitney.

"I guess." Agreed Denise.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Said Courtney with enthusiasm.

"Hey that's my line." Yelled Whitney.

"Beat you to it."

The trio set out. X walk into the transferring room. "Hey X glad you could make it." Greeted Alia. She pushed a button on her COM "Zero, X is here."

"Good, transfer me over." Answered Zero.

Alia transferred Zero over. "Just in time X. Either one of the twins will be your first apprentice, just take your pick. Take your time."

X looked at the screen and watched as Courtney and Whitney easily plowed through the mavericks, protecting Denise as they head towards the maverick base. "I don't feel like plowing through all those mavericks." Complained Courtney.

A small little spider appeared on the wall of the building, Courtney spotted it and screamed, jumping up three stories and landed on the roof. Looking down Courtney saw that she landed on the roof of the building. Courtney covered her eyes with her hands. "Whitney meet you up here right?" Said Courtney weakly over her COM.

"Be right over." Answered Whitney over her Com.

"It would be faster if we fly." Said Denise

"We could."

"How? I don't see anything that could here."

"Watch me."

Whitney closed her eyes and transformed. Denise took a step back, standing where Whitney once stood was Zero. "How did you do that?"

"I just can. Hang on to me."

Denise grabbed hold of Zero/Whitney arm. "You even sound like him."

Zero/Whitney grinned and dash jump up the building.

X turned to Zero "You never told us that we have an another shift-shaper."

"You never ask." replied Zero.

A hissing sound of a mechanical door opening filled the room as Axl enter the room. "Hey Zero how are the new recruits?"

"Just fine Axl, How about you look yourself."

Axl look at the screen "Hey there is another Zero, that means that one is a shift-shaper like me."

Zero hind his smile with his hand; wait till he finds out that this one female. Both X and Axl watched, wondering what is going to happen next.

Zero/Whitney landed nicely on top of the building. "Here we are. Courtney we're here."

"About time now lets get going."

"You aren't going anywhere when I'm thru with you." Said a voice.

Whipping around the trio saw Vile standing atop of his ride armor. (Which is equip with a CD player, which is playing Evanescence) "Zero I see that you're here as well."

All three got into there fighting stance. Vile Smiled and jump into the ride armor. Using the mechanical arm that is attach to the ride armor Vile quickly grabbed Zero/Whitney. Vile laugh evilly "I've got your trainer."

"Put my sister down you Boba felt imprusanader."

"Sister…? You're a girl Zero?"

"The last time I check I was a male." Answered Zero/Whitney with humor.

Transferring room

"Good thing that is a in training mission or that's going to ruin my image. I hope no maverick has hacked in here at that moment, if one did Sigma and the other mavericks will properly think differently about me" Chuckled Zero.

Everyone else laughed, except Blayne.

Back to the action

"That doesn't make sense though she said sister."

"Do you what to argue or do you want to find out?"

"No matter your dead no matter what gender you are."

Vile work the controls and started to squeeze Zero/Whitney. Quickly Courtney drew her saber and dashed behind the ride armor to hamstring it. Vile growled in frustration when the ride armor crashed to its knees now he can't move anywhere but this won't stop him from crushing Zero. Courtney leaped forward intending to slice the arm that held Zero/Whitney but was blasted aside by Vile's shoulder canon. Whitney/Zero gritted her/his teeth in pain, as the mechanical hand continued to crush her/him. Vile laughed as Courtney pulled herself to her knees panting, holding her injured side. Vile walked over and kicked her, sending her flying. Courtney gasps in pain as she landed and skidded to a stop. Walking over Vile grabbed her by the neck. "Well little brave rookie do you feel like a hero now? Mmmm." Chuckled Vile evilly.

'Oh no' thought Denise 'If I don't do something soon he'll kill them.' "Hey dateless loser, you can't ask girls out that way you have to nicer."

"What did you say little girl?" Snarled Vile.

Courtney reaches into her belt. 'Come on' she thought frontally feeling for the pokemon like balls that held her Cell Jr's and Sibaman. 'Got one.' "Hey Vile catch." Courtney threw down the ball and a sibaman appeared.

"What the h#!" Said Vile.

The sibaman jump up and grabbed hold of Vile. "Let go of me you little creep."

The sibaman glowed a bright green, then exploded taking both Courtney and Vile down. "Courtney!" screamed Denise.

Courtney emerges from the smoke. "Its alright I'm fine. Quickly let get Whitney out of that grip."

Denise quickly ran over and pushes a button and Whitney/Zero crash to the ground. Courtney grabs the data and they were transferred out of there.

Transferring room

Whitney defused back to herself and remained still. Axl bent over and check to see if she was all right. "She unconscious."

"Axl would you quickly get her to Lifesaver please. You too Courtney you need to recover as well." Ordered Zero.

Blayne watched in fear of his injured sisters where sent the nursing center; Blayne was close to let him self curse. He felt like going against Vile alone so that he will have nothing to lose. Nothing was more dangerous than an enemy with nothing to lose. He looked at Zero and asked to go to the training arena.

"Feel like taking revenge, not to surprising I will call you when it is time for lunch. And another thing go to the computer there and tell it that you want to fight Vile, select the area and the difficulty." Blayne nodded and left.

"Braidon, Stuart, and Kristy. It is your turn go to the transfer pad."


End file.
